Sacred Dreams
by AmHawk
Summary: This is a story of a cat with friends and talents. Read as Hawkpelt, Angel and the others find out the real mystery. This story is planed by the Auther along with Leslye.
1. Character Brief

Character Bref:

Gang:  
Hawkpelt: White she-cat with brown patches and blue eyes

Angel: Black she-cat with one white leg, patch and purple patches

Starfire: Orange she-cat with emerald eyes

Toph: Black blind she-cat with ice blue eyes

Lilda: White she-cat with a sand colored fluffy tail. Green ranked grudo and the daughter of Link and Zelda.

Kairi: Orange tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes

* * *

StarClan:  
Feathertail: Silver long haired tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Graystripe and Silverstream.

"Light Foot" Aron of the Shiekah: Green tom with brown legs and Lilda's grandfather.

Powerstar: Red tabby she-cat with copper eyes

Wisdomstar: Blue she-cat with sappire eyes

Couragestar: Green she-cat with white wings

* * *

Rouges:  
Terra: Yellow cream she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

CastleClan:  
Donald: Black and white tom with ice blue eyes


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge:

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

Wind

Magic

Elements

One night in the forest, a white she-cat with brown patches stept forward to the moonpool to look inside. When another she-cat with a sand tail came along with it.  
"The moon isn't up yet, Hawkpelt," it meowed.  
"You're just late, Lilda," added the other one.  
Lilda looked uneasy while Hawkpelt stared in the pool. Then another she-cat came darting to them. She was black with green leg gards.  
"Toph, what are you doing here?" Lilda asked.  
"I guessed you were here..." Toph panted.  
"This is a nice surprise..." mewed Hawkpelt.  
"We felt the same to Terra!" added Lilda, "If we had medelled more, she wouldn't be lost."  
Hawkpelt's neck fur brizled.  
"Terra made her own choice!" she replied, "She nearly had us in a war."  
"We won't be wrong again," added an orange she-cat.  
"How do you know, Starfire?" Lilda asked.  
"I know she's a Titan before," Starfire answered.  
"I can't stand her playing both sides!" Toph added.  
"I know what the point of this really is," replied Angel, a black she-cat with purple-white patches and two tails.  
Lilda looked at Hawkpelt blankly.  
Another orange she-cat, a tabby one, came darting to the other five.  
"Kairi, what's the point?" Hawkpelt asked.  
"I know I might find you talking here," Kairi purred.  
"Is Terra really gone?" Lilda asked.  
"Not really," Angel answered, "her spirit is still in her under the rock. Don't you remember? She saved our lives."  
I am so sick of this, Hawkpelt thought angerly.  
"Terra was good," Kairi said with her tail on her paws, "then she was betrayed, remember?"  
"It was a scam," added Toph.  
"No, she made a mistake," Starfire purred, "She'll be good again, if she ever escapes.  
"Crazy," Hawkpelt growled.  
"No, it's not," added Kairi, "I agree with Starfire. She'll turn to her good ways."  
"Hawkpelt's right," Toph said, "We can't trust her."  
"Nether one doesn't count," Angel mewed, "We'll see what happens."  
Hawkpelt padded away.  
"I'm begining to wonder who's really the blind furball around here," growled Toph.  
The blind she-cat padded after Hawkpelt.

Up above, Aron looked down, watching his grand daughter with her friends. Powerstar was with him.  
"So the journey begings..." added Wisdomstar.  
"Yup," purred Powerstar, "Young Hawkpelt will see the most sacred dream here."  
"I'll send her an omen," said Couragestar.  
"Good idea," Aron meowed, "Lilda will trust her, and the other four will too."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Hawkpelt took the rest of the evening in her den. When daylight came, she opened her eyes and streched out her legs. After the previous night at the moonpool.  
"Come on, StarClan..." She mewed.  
The black she-cat stretched out her paws, yawning.  
Toph should sleep earley, Hawkpelt thought.  
The blind black she-cat curled around Hawkpelt. She was purring so loud, it hard for Hawkpelt to think. The brown patched white she-cat curled next to Toph, purring. Meanwhile, Lilda and Starfire finished some hunting. Hawkpelt grew board. She and Toph were guarding the camp.  
"The forest seems quiet," Hawkpelt meowed.  
"No wonder Starfire left so early," Toph added, "No one told us. I think it's a good time to practice your earth bending."  
Hawkpelt started her training as an earth bending cat and she made Toph her mentor. Nice to learn from the masters. Toph pounded one paw and rock with her paw.  
"We're guarding, not bending," Hawky scolded.  
"In case we're attacked, you can use bending," the black she-cat purred.  
Hawkpelt liked the idea. She did a few drills with Toph, then stand guard again. It wasn't long before Angel and Lilda came with prey.  
"Well, what did you get?" Toph asked.  
"Two mice, and a finch," Lilda answered.  
"Where are Starfire and Kairi?" Hawky asked.  
"A little late," Angel added, "I'm sure they're okay."  
Hawkpelt dipped her head. Toph followed her inside the den.  
"Gee, is that nessesary?" Lilda asked.  
"With Starfire and Kairi missing," Angel added, "Something must be up."

Hawkpelt was asleep. The same dream with Terra again.  
"I got you now," Hawkpelt hissed.  
"I don't need any help!" Terra spat.  
Hawky woke up in time and gasped for breath. Toph comfort her by brushing her black fur onto Hawkpelt's. Kairi was back, and Starfire too.  
"She's still haunting her..." added Angel.  
"Who?" Kairi asked.  
"Terra," Lilda answered.  
"She was once a teen titan cat," Starfire added, "Then she was betrayed and turned evil. The way it went I was sure she'll be back to being good."  
Hawkpelt still wasn't sure. Toph curled up closer to comfort her denmate.  
"Is it ture that Terra will change her ways?" Lilda asked.  
"I don't know for sure," Starfire answered, "It she turns good, we'll be sure to trust her again."  
Toph growled softly.  
"I heard that," mewed Lilda.  
"I know she's a tratior!" Toph hissed.  
"What?" Lilda spat, "You don't know for sure!"  
"Enough!" Kairi yowled, "This is no brawl!"  
Toph tried to relax and comfort Hawkpelt.  
"I know between you and me," she mewed calmly, "Terra will change back to good."  
"I still don't trush her..." Hawkpelt growled.  
Toph licked her denmate's ear for comfort.  
"Trust me, I know," she purred.  
"Then why did you snap at Lilda like that?" Hawky asked.  
"I wanted to figure out with you," Toph answered, "not like she's right, but I'll be by your side while they know Starfire is right or not."  
"I guess so..." Hawkpelt mewed.  
Hawkpelt curled up tighter.

"Why is Toph being so secretive?" Lilda asked Kairi, "She's impossible!"  
"Just because she's blind," Kairi answered, "dosn't mean she's a grouchy bager! She knows who's lying."  
"Hey!" Lilda hissed, "Now you're starting to sound like her!"  
"Okay, enough all ready!" Starfire yowled.  
Both she-cats paused.  
"We'll figure it out ourselve," Starfire continued, "Lilda, I can't believe you turn every conversation into a brawl. I was nice enough for you to hunt with Angel."  
Lilda growled and padded to some brambles.  
"I don't know what's got into that Shiekah-Gerudo Hyrulian cat..." Kairi mewed.  
"She's just in one of her moods," Starfire answered, "Now, if we can make sure Terra is turning good in a way..."  
Kairi lashed her tail.  
"I don't know," she mewed, "The situation is effecting everyone here."  
"We'll go for a walk, how about that?" Starfire offered.  
Kairi nodded and followed her clanmate.

Lilda felt sorry.  
Wisdomstar, help me, she thought sadly.  
"Hello, Lilda."  
"Toph?"  
Lilda saw the black she-cat next to her.  
"Sorry about what I said earlier," Toph mewed softly, "I wanted to figure out this delema too."  
"I'm sorry too," Lilda replied, "I just wish that my dad was here to help me..."  
"He's not here now," Toph mewed again, "It's up to you now. Don't let your guard down and act like a mouse-brain. Look, even I had problems like this."  
Lilda purred.  
"I see where this is coming from," she added.  
"No. This is in a different way," Toph replied, "Even I had to put up with my father, back in the Earth Kingdom. I didn't get any freedom. I didn't want to get kooked up like a kittypet. I ran away to help Aang with Earthbending."  
"Same thing," Lilda mewed.  
Toph lashed her tail.  
"You're impossible sometimes," she added, "but I was trying to make you feel better."  
"You did a fine job," Lilda purred, "I see you cheered me up."  
Toph began to purr when she heard Lilda's words.  
"Care to come to the den?" she asked.  
Lilda nodded and followed the blind she-cat in the den with Hawkpelt.  
"Poor Hawky," Lilda wailed.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
(Written by Ravenstar01)

Note by Ravenstar01: I fail at writing chapters' teehee.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

"So, Terra will be set free?" Powerstar hissed, "Are you mouse-brained?"  
"It's best for her to roam again," Wisdomstar mewed.  
Powerstar's fur bristled angrily and her tail twitched back and forth, "I'm not very comfortable with this Wisdomstar," she paused, taking a breath before continuing, "If anything goes wrong it'll be on your head."  
"Very well then." Wisdomstar said, "If she were to change her path," she purred, " It would be her own fate, as well as others, she would be helping."  
"Then? Shall we free her?" Powerstar stared up at Terra's stone figure, awaiting a response from Wisdomstar.  
Wisdomstar nodded, "Go ahead."  
Powerstar dipped her head. A glow filled the cave as her paws went ablaze. She lept toward the statue, her fiery forepaws outstretched. She hit the statue figure. Hard." A thud followed by a loud crack echoed through the cave.  
Powerstar retreated to where Wisdomstar was standing, in front of the crumbling statue, and watched as the rocks came down revealing a thin pale she-cat gasping for air.  
"We are done here." Wisdomstar mewed softly, and the two cats disappeared without a trace.  
The pale she cat glanced around, her blue eyes filled with confusion. She shook her head, sprinting away to look for a way out.

Starfire and Kairi ran through the forest, only the sound of birds singing and their own paw steps could be heard.  
They neared the end of their territory. "Let's reset the markers." Kairi meowed.  
Starfire nodded in agreement. So, they set off in different directions, remarking the border as they went along.  
Starfire sat, licking her right paw; she had finished her side and was now waiting for Kairi to join her. She rubbed her head and began washing out of instinct. In a matter of seconds she was thrown off her paws by a large force. Starfire groaned as her vision cleared to reveal the cat that had been fought over by her clan.  
"Terra!" She gasped.  
The pale she-cat growled slashing her claws at Starfire. Starfire felt a stinging sensation on her cheek as blood began to slowly seep out.  
"Starfire!" Starfire turned, she saw Kairi sprinting toward them. Growling, Starfire kicked her back legs into Terra's stomach. Terra was thrown backwards hitting a tree in the process. Starfire leaped to her paws, preparing for another attack. Kairi reached her in a few paw steps. "Star, are you okay?" she panted.  
"I am mostly undamaged." She responded, wincing in pain. She turned to Terra who had been dazed and was now standing up shakily.  
Kairi hissed, her fur bristling. "Terra! Why are you here? How did you escape?"  
"Why are you attacking us?" Starfire added.  
Terra stared at them, saying nothing.  
Starfire stepped forward, "Terra?" she said softly.  
Terra stared, pushing herself against the tree. She snarled leaping at Starfire again, this time her paws and her eyes seemed to glow a light yellow color.  
Starfire gasped, leaping aside, "Kairi! Watch out!" she yowled.  
Kairi growled before leaping straight at Terra, she lashed out wildly, but the pale she-cat didn't seem to budge. "Grah!" Terra snarled. At her command a few rocks lifted from the earth, hitting the two she-cats.  
Both she- cats grunted as the rocks began to tear at the flesh. Kairi fell to the ground, gasping for air. Starfire stared at her in shock before turning to face the smirking Terra.  
Starfire's eyes blazed a dark shade of green for a second; anger filled her body as she stared at the pale she-cat.  
Starfire sighed, knowing it was now hopeless. They had been outmatched. She growled in annoyance before grabbing Kairi by the scruff of the neck and dragging her slowly away, toward their camp. Terra's blue eyes followed them as the disappeared into the bushes. The small smirk never leaving her face.

"It's been too long." Angel sighed, pacing around the front of the clan's camp.  
"Don't worry, Angel, I'm sure they're fine," Lilda mewed trying to reassure her clan-mate.  
"Actually, here they come." Toph meowed from where she sat with Hawkpelt.  
Angel gasped as she watched Starfire dragging Kairi into camp.  
"Star! Kairi! What happened?" She asked; Starfire fell over gasping for air.  
Kairi stirred a bit. She groaned, as Starfire responded. "We were attacked." Angel and Lilda stumbled around the two, checking their wounds. Hawkpelt stared at them in shock, "By who?"  
Starfire sighed in defeat, "Terra..." She said. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"What?" Hawkpelt wailed in alarm.  
"Terra?" Lilda shreaked.  
"I knew she's a tratior!" Toph growled.  
Lilda padded to the medicine den. Hawkpelt looked at Starfire.  
"The wounds are not deep, but they'll recover," she purred.  
Lilda was back with the cobwebs and cotton.  
"I sure hope these will do..." Angel meowed.  
"I know what I'm doing," Lilda replied.  
Toph felt Kairi's heartbeat as she placed her paw on the tabby she-cat's chest.  
"Terra must of done this," she mewed.  
"We didn't get a chance to reason with her..." Starfire added, gasping for breath.  
"Save your strengh," Lilda meowed, "Angel, help me carry them to the medicine den."  
Angel nodded and helped Lilda. Hawkpelt looked at her blind clanmate.  
"It's been moons since Terra was in the stone," she mewed, "I wonder how she escaped?"  
"I think Starfire might have answers," Toph answered, "Why do you ask StarClan?"

"I knew we shouldn't let her out!" Powerstar growled, "Starfire and Kairi have serious wounds because of you!"  
"Quit bickering," Aron mewed, "It was a mistake to let Terra roam free. I wonder she'll change her path?"  
"I'll send Hawkpelt an omen tonight," purred Couragestar.  
"I guess she didn't recover her bad moods," Wisdomstar meowed to Powerstar, "If we could get her to listen, she'll turn into a good cat like before she was betrayed."  
"Good idea," purred Aron, "If Terra sees us, she could attack us, but we will not risk any fighting. Powerstar, did you free her?"  
"I- It was Wisdomstar's idea," Powerstar mewed.  
"I thought we might give her a second chance," Wisdomstar added.  
"True, but it was foolish," Aron said calmly, "I know how to get her to change her old ways."  
"I don't know how you can do that," called a voice.  
It was a female Zora queen.  
"Ruto, what are you doing here?" Powestar asked.  
"It's her right to come," added Wisdomstar, "Let her stay."

Hawkpelt found herself in the woods. It was moonhigh. The brown pathed she-cat walked near a green figure.  
"Greetings, Hawkpelt," it mewed.  
"Couragestar..."  
"I have something to tell you," Couragestar replied, "Powerstar freed Terra in order to give her a second chance, but she wasn't ready."  
"Did she attack Kairi and Starfire?" Hawkpelt asked.  
"Sadly, yes," Couragestar mewed, "She hasn't recovered at all. This omen is for you. 'The spirited hawk will encounder earth, faith and water.' I must be off."  
"Wait!" Hawkpelt called, "What does it mean? Come back!"  
"Oh, and Hawkpelt," Couragestar mewed, "This is a journey from this day forward. Leave the camp."  
"But Kairi and Starfire didn't recover yet,"  
"That time will be at the same time they recover."

Hawkpelt woke up with releave. Couragestar did tell her Terra was free. How can she face her? Toph curled around her.  
"What is it?" she mewed.  
"Couragestar..." Hawkpelt added quietly.  
"Couragestar?" Toph echoed, "What did she say?"  
"Powerstar freed Terra to change her ways," Hawkpelt answered.  
"That's mouse-brained," Toph added, "Powerstar has got bees in her brain. Guess Terra's a rouge."  
Hawkpelt nodded.  
"Guess we have to travel," she moaned.  
"What?" Toph replied, "Why?"  
"Can't explain..."  
Hawkpelt curled up. Lilda was doing some haunting. Angel looked after Kairi and Starfire.

Lilda caught some finches. Then a pale she-cat came by.  
"Terra!" she growled.  
Terra glanced at her. Lilda started to growl and unleashed her claws. As Terra lounched at her, she vanished into thin air and appeared behind her.  
"What's the matter, can't see me?" she taunted.  
Terra's jaw opened.  
"I had you here!" she mewed.  
"Think again," Lilda hissed, "I'll give you on the count of three to get out of our territory!"  
Tarra launched at Lilda again, but lilda used her Shiekah ability again.  
"One," she spat.  
Terra dodged and pinned Lilda down. Lilda vanished again.  
"Two," she hissed.  
Terra was confused. She didn't get Lilda wounded. Lilda was quick.  
"Three!" she growled and attacked Terra.  
A cut on her back leg was all Lilda can do in the first round. Then she slashed her other back leg. Terra retreated and ran off. Lilda cleaned her paws. She knew something was up. She gave Terra some good scratches.  
"That takes care of her," she mewed to herself, "Now to get the fresh kill to camp."

"Lilda, there you are," added Hawkpelt, "What took you so long?"  
"Terra was here, but I chased her off," Lilda answered.  
"You got a good get away, Lilda," Toph purred, "Take some of the fresh kill to Kairi and Starfire. They'll need it."  
Lilda nodded and took two finches to the injured she-cats. Hawkpelt and Toph took two mice and headed to a stomp.  
"What do you mean Terra was there?" Kairi added, "You could of got hurt!"  
"I got away," Lilda purred, "she didn't lay a claw on me. Here, eat."  
"That's very generous of you," Starfire mewed.  
Lilda left them and grabed herself a meal. Angel got the last piece of the pile.  
Why would Powerstar do such a thing? thought Hawkpelt, chewing on her mouse.  
Toph finished early and cleaned her face.

Angel was guarding for the night, leaving Lilda, Hawkpelt and Toph in the den to sleep.  
Couragestar's wind, thought Lilda.  
She got up and looked around.  
"What is it, Lilda?" Hawkpelt asked.  
"Oh, nothing," Lilda answered.  
She walked outside and walked up to the camp entrance where Angel was. She used her shiekah powers to vanish and teleported outside. She went to the moonpool for answers.  
"Couragestar, I hope you can hear me," she mewed, "Terra's on the loose. I don't know what to do..."  
"I was thinking the same thing," called a black and white tom.  
Lilda sprang in alarm.  
"Who's there?" she spat.  
"Relax, I'm here for answers too," the tom purred, "I'm Donald."  
Lilda cocked her head.  
"Okay, and..."  
"And I know there's a pale yellow she-cat on the loose."  
"Yeah, that's Terra."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Donald padded to Lilda and sat by her.  
"There's a thin she-cat, Terra, right?" he purred.  
Lilda nodded.  
Donald looked up.  
"That Terra has been in rocks for moons."

Meanwhile, Hawkpelt tries to figure out what Couragestar said to her.  
"The spirited hawk will encounder earth, faith and water..." she said to herself, "Huh, Lilda?"  
The white she-cat was outside. Hawkpelt raced to her.  
"What is it?" she asked, "You looked confused."  
"This is confusing... You're right, Hawkpelt," mewed the Shikah-Gerudo Hyrulian she-cat.  
"Did any of the triple leaders talk to you?" Hawkpelt asked.  
"No..." Lilda answered sadly.  
"Couragestar spoke to me. Do you know what this prophecy means?"  
Hawkpelt told Lilda her omen.  
"I have no idea..." Lilda answered, shaking her head.  
"Nether do I," Hawkpelt added.  
The two she-cats heard a yawn.  
"What's all the mewing about?"  
"Kairi?"  
The orange tabby she-cat streched out her paws and walked up to them.  
"You know it's late," Kairi purred.  
"Yeah, we know," added Lilda.  
Hawkpelt was still confused. Kairi was in the medicine den.  
"You need something, Kairi?" a she-cat ask.  
"Nothing," Kairi answered.  
Katara was the top healer of the clan. She taught Angel about the basics of waterbending. Angel did make Katara her mentor.  
"I could check your wounds," she offered, "Terra did get you big time."  
"I'm okay now," Kairi moaned, "I'm worried about Starfire."  
"She's fine, don't worry," purred Katara.  
"Why should I, Katara? Terra nearly got us," Kairi added.

Outside the medicine den stood Hawkpelt and Toph.  
"Toph, you were right," Hawkpelt mewed, "Terra didn't change one bit."  
"Yeah, I was," the black she-cat added, "Starfire and Kairi should of listened to me."  
"Come on, their wounds aren't that serious," Hawkpelt replied.  
"She's right."  
It was Lilda who called. Toph was a little confused and said, "You agreed with them, Lilda."  
Lilda had confess.  
"I was wrong, and you were right," she mewed.  
"True,' Toph nodded.  
"Lyar," Hawkpelt muddered.  
"She's not lying," Toph added.  
"Oh," Hawkpelt huffed, "How can you tell?"  
Toph took a breath and leaned close to Lilda's chect.  
"By her breathing and heartbeat," she answered.  
Lilda got creeped out and took a step back.  
"Kairi's coming," she mewed.  
Hawkpelt and Toph glared their eyes to the orange tabby she-cat.  
"What's up with you?" Hawkpelt called.  
Kairi walked away, Toph thought she knew nothing.  
"She's lying, Hawk," she mewed.  
"With Terra loose," Hawkpelt added, "something must be up."  
"Why'd she have to say that...?" Lilda growled, lashing her tail.  
"Come on," Hawky replied, "Terra isn't going to make this easy!"  
"I was about to say the same thing," mewed Starfire.  
The three she-cats directed their eyes on her.  
"Well, what's the catch?" Lilda asked.  
"You see, I know what this is coming to."

Kairi didn't look back. Angel followed close behind her.  
"She was right," Angel mewed, "There's no need to worry."  
"I guess so.." Kairi added softly, "Terra should of said something before she attacked us."  
Angel walked beside Kairi, then a shadow appeared. Kairi hissed in alarm.  
"Now what?" Angel asked.  
She saw the same figure Kairi saw. It was Terra. Kairi let out a yowl.

Hawkpelt listened to the sound of Kairi's yowl.  
"Did you hear that?" she mewed, "Sounded like another attack."  
"This can't be good," added Lilda.  
"She can be in trouble," Toph meowed.  
"What?" Lilda asked, "Starfire hasn't recovered yet!"  
"Kairi didn't ether," Toph mewed, running to the camp entrance, "Safety come first."  
"Count, me in!" called Katara, following Toph.  
"Angel can be introuble too," Hawkpelt called, following the others, "Lilda!"  
"Fine," Lilda hissed, following Hawkpelt, "If it's Terra again, I'll give her some major wounds."

Terra had Kairi pinned. Angel jumped on her and sank her teeth in her front leg.  
"We're coming!" Hawkpelt called.  
Angel threw Terra off Kairi.  
"I knew it!" Toph hissed.  
The black she-cat stomped one front paw hard on the ground and let a big rock hit Terra from below.  
"Rawl!" she yelpped.  
Katara used a big wave of water and splashed Terra sky high.  
"Are you okay?" Lilda asked Kairi.  
"Yeah," Kairi purred.  
"Good, I hope Toph set Terra flying," Hawkpelt mewed, "Let's get back to camp. Can you walk?"  
Kairi fainted. Hawkpelt and Lilda carried her.  
"Thank Starclan," Katara added, "Her wounds aren't reopened."  
"Thanks..." Kairi mewed softly.  
"No trouble," Hawkpelt purred.  
"Good thing we heard you," Lilda meowed, "Starfire is fine too. Care to explain why you walked away?"  
Kairi shook her heard.  
"Looks like you need to talk with us once were in camp," Hawkpelt added seriously.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
(Written by Ravenstar01)

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Hawkpelt and the others put Kairi in a nest of soft bracken and moss. The tabby she-cat settled in, quickly falling into deep sleep. Katara and Angel shooed everyone out of the medicine den, telling the others Kairi was going to be fine.  
"Hmph, I thought they d never leave..." Katara snorted, turning to her waterbending apprentice she added, Come on. We need to get Kairi patched up. Go and get some water from the back of the den. Angel nodded, turning away from her mentor and heading for the back of the small medicine den, she passed the sleeping form of Starfire. There at the end was a small crevice. Angel, being bigger than a normal cat, could not squeeze through. She lifted her one white paw. With that, she summoned a part of the small pond in the crevice. Keeping her paw lifted and eyes narrowed in concentration the water followed as Angel limped back to her waterbending master.  
"Here you go Katara," Angel called to her mentor.  
"Oh. Perfect," Katara summoned the water away from Angel with a blink of her eyes.  
Angel eyes narrowed, she envied Katara s ability to control the water so easily. 'I hope to be just as good someday' she thought. "Need any help there?" Angel mewed softly.  
Katara turned toward her apprentice, her concentration broken, huh? "Oh. No, no it s fine. Kairi isn't in very bad condition.' Katara s gaze softened, "Why don t you go stand watch outside? I wouldn t want anyone to come barging in." Angel twitched her whiskers and pushed past Katara and out the opening of the medicine den. She sat there staring at the soft ground, thinking.

:Flashback:  
"Terra's power! It s triggered a volcano!" a black tom called.  
"Big enough to take out the whole city!" another tom called, his body covered in heavy metal material.  
"It's way too big to stop!" Hawkpelt wailed.  
"We have to get out of here." A she-cat called.  
The other cats around them nodded. The black tom twitched his tail in command and the others followed. They stopped at the exit as they noticed two of their own hadn t followed. Angel watched as the two, known as Terra and Beast Boy, interacted, almost as if saying good-bye. Beast Boy turned toward the rest of the group, everything seemed to slow down, and his eyes were filled with grief and sorrow. The others gazed sadly as they realized what had happened, but there was no other option. So, they all turned and ran away, leaving Terra behind. The last thing that was heard was a pain filled wail.  
:end flashback:

Angel sighed, curling her two tails over her paws. It had been moons since they had last seen the other titans; Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven. Robin had sent Starfire with them to keep in touch. Just in case. he had said, though it had pained them to see her go. Angel sighed again, looking around the camp. Everything was silent.

"Angel!" Katara called from behind.

Angel turned her head, "Yes?"

"Go and tell the others that Kairi is doing fine and that they can visit now."

"Okay." Angel turned away again, leaping to her paws. She ran toward the rest of the group at the other side of camp. They were whispering amongst each other. Angel? What is it? Lilda called up first.  
Yeah! Is Kairi alright? Hawkpelt added.  
She s fine. Angel responded, Katara says you may visit now. Before Angel could say anything else, she was almost flung away as the rest of her clan mates scrambled past her. Angel scowled softly and ran after them.

-at the medicine den-

"Guys! Don t surround her!" Katara snapped, "Hey! Give her some room to breathe please!" Kairi lifted her head in greeting. Her gaze filled with concern after a few moments of answering questions. She spoke up softly, I-...I need to tell you guys something. It s about earlier I-"


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"Yes?" Hawkpelt added.  
"When I'm all better, I need to speak to StarClan," Kairi mewed.  
"Okay," Lilda purred, "I hope you get well soon."  
"Okay, you two," Katara meowed, "Let Kairi rest for a while."

Hawkpelt and Lilda were on hunting patrol. A black and white tom was standing there.  
"Hi, Lilda!" it mewed.  
"Donald!" Lilda called.  
"You're in the wrong territory!" Hawkpelt hissed.  
"Hawkpelt, what in StarClan's name are you doing?" Lilda mewed.  
"I don't know this tom is," Hawkpelt added, "He's from a different clan."  
"Hawkpelt, you better back off," Lilda growled, "before I tell everyone your omen!"  
"Okay, stop," Donald meowed, "I was here for a reason. Lilda's right."  
"Sorry," Lilda purred, "Hawkpelt's like that to enemy warriors. I'm sure. What clan are you from?"  
"CastleClan," Donald answered, "I was sent on a mission to patrol your border for Heartless."  
"Heartless," Hawkpelt echoed, "What are you talking about?"  
Donald padded a little closer.  
"Dark shadows lurking in the darkness," Donald answered, "The darkness in cats' hearts what attracts them."  
"We've been on hunting patrol," Lilda mewed, "and we didn't see any so far."  
"I wouldn't be sure," Donald added, "Some are hidden."  
"Woah, pallie," Hawkpelt hissed, "Back off!"  
"Stop it!" Lilda growled, nuching her clanmate in the shoulder.  
Hawkpelt's tail lashed when she said sorry.

Toph was dreaming. She scented a blue she-cat with wings.  
"Wisdomstar!" she mewed.  
"Greetings, Toph," Wisdomstar purred.  
"I was wondering, how come Starfire and Kairi didn't believe me about Terra?" the black she-cat asked.  
"It was too soon to let her roam," Wisdomstar added, lowering her gaze, "It was foolish of me to get Powerstar to do the work."  
"Say no more, Wisdomstar."  
It was a silver she-cat.  
"You're right, Feathertail," Wisdomstar mewed, "This is Toph, an earthbending cat.'  
Toph picked up Feathertail's scent.  
"So you earth bend, huh?" Feathertail meowed.  
Toph nodded.  
"Remember the omen Hawkpelt told you?" Feathertail asked.  
"That was from Couragestar," Toph added.  
"Correct," Feathertail purred, "but keep this between us. You are part of the omen that has been forfulled."  
"What?" Toph mewed in a confused voice.  
"It'll be made clear soon," Feathertail mewed.  
"Hold on!" Toph cried, "Don't go!"

Katara darted to Hawkpelt and Lilda.  
"Terra's in our hunting grounds!" she added.  
"We'd better get her beforre she steels our prey!" Lilda replied.  
Toph and Angel raced to the other three. Donald offered to look after Starfire and Kairi while they recover.  
"I got a plan that might work," Katara mewed, "We get Terra before she gets us. That way we won't have any wounds."  
"Okay," Hawkpelt purred.  
"I'll make a hole," Toph offered, "as soon as we get to the hunting grounds of course."  
"Briliant!" Katara purred.

Katara lead her patrol to the hunting grounds. Toph pushed one fore paw in the ground and opened an oval.  
"Everyone in the hole," Toph mewed.  
The other four jumpped in and the black she-cat went in the hole and sealed it. It was quiet. The five cats were waiting for a sign to attack.  
"Stop kicking, Lilda!" Toph hissed.  
"It's not me, Toph," Lilda mewed.  
"Will you be paicent?" Katara added.  
"Shh," replied Hawkpelt.  
Guess the hole wasn't big enough.  
"I said cut it out!" Toph spat.  
"Gee, was that you, Lilda?" Angel added.  
"How come we have to be hidden in the ground?" Hawkpelt grumbled.  
"Nice plan, huh?" Katara purred..  
"Ouch!" Toph yelpped.  
Terra was coming closer. Toph felt her vibrations. She leapped out of the hole, followed by Angel and Hawkpelt.  
"Aha!" Angel yelled.  
"Gotcha!" Toph youled.  
"Ahhh!" Hawkpelt added.  
Terra was pinned down to the ground. Hawkpelt had to take the first move, but Terra got her with a paw slap.  
"Ah!" the brown pached she-cat yelped.  
Hawkpelt rolled and banged her tail on a nearby tree.  
"Guess we better help out," Lilda mewed.  
Katara nodded and she and Lilda sprang into action. Toph had aa scratch on one of her ears. It wasn't deep, but it was a light scratch. Angel had no scratches, but a broose on her white tail. Lilda pinned Terra and sank her teeth in her scruff.  
"Who's idea was it to hunt in our territory?" Katara asked.  
Terra growled and threw Lilda off her. Lilda let go of the pale she-cat's scruff and went hurling into the brambles. Katara used a big wave, borrowing the water from a stream and wiped down Terra with a title wave.  
"Katara!" Toph called, "Come quick! Hawkpelt is injured!"  
Lilda licked her front paw.  
"She's a roughian all right..." she growled.  
"I've been trying to tell you-!" Toph mewed.  
"Your tail is brused," Katara meowed, "Can you walk?"  
Hawkpelt tried to shand, but she colasped.  
"Lilda, help me carry her," Toph added.  
Lilda nodded and helped Toph with Hawkpelt.

"That attack was unjust," Lilda hissed.  
"Look, drop it!" Angel added.  
"Will you stop bickering," Katara mewed in annoyance.  
Lilda and Toph put Hawkpelt in soft moss and feathers. Kairi saw the broosed tail.  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
"Not to well," Lilda answered, "We chased her off, but we ended up with light scratches."  
"Terra did this to you?" Starfire added as she looked at Toph's scratched ear.  
The blind she-cat nodded.  
"Katara will take care of it," Toph purred, "It's not deep."  
Hawkpelt setteled in the medicine den. She knew she couldn't let Terra get away with it so easy. Starfire comfort her with a few words once in a while. Katara tend her tail every sunrise and moonrise.  
'Starclan, what should I do now?' Hawkpelt thought.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Hawkpelt rested in her nest while leting her tail heal. It hasn't been going well, due to Boredom. Toph and Lilda came to visit her once every sunhigh. Starfire comforts her. Still, the brown patched she-cat is uneasy. Lilda stopped by to check on her.  
"Well, how's your tail?" she asked.  
"Still stiff," Hawkpelt mewed.  
"Lilda, don't crowd her," called Katara.  
Lilda dipped her head respectfully. Kairi didn't bother. Well Lilda left and started to seek answers.  
"You're early to start a patrol," mewed Toph.  
"True," Lilda purred, "but that's not why."  
"Tell me," Toph replied.  
Lilda turned her gaze away and lashed her tail.  
"Let's go.." she mewed and trotted to the camp entrance. toph leapped in front of her.  
"What in StarClan's name is wrong with you?" she added.  
"Nothing," Lilda answered.  
Toph had her tail on her front paws and gave Lilda a stern look.  
"I know you're lying, Lilda," she meowed, "Tell me what's troubling you."  
"It's Hawkpelt," Lilda replied.  
Toph got up to her paws.  
"Okay," she purred, giving Lilda a signal with her tail, "Let's go. Hope we don't run into Terra again."

The two she-cats were patting to the hunting grounds.  
"Well, if it isn't Yin and Yang," a mew rang.  
"Terra!" both she-cats added.  
The pale she-cat was high up in a tree.  
"What do you want?" Lilda growled.  
"Surprize, surprize..." Terra purred, "I'm not going to attack you this time. I'll make you a deal."  
"No deals!" Lilda spat.  
"Yeah!" Toph hissed.  
"Huph," Terra mewed, "Some blind cats don't know many offers..."  
"You take that back, aragent brat!" Toph yowled.  
"Hold on," Terra added, "Don't get your fur ruffled. I know this is your hunting ground. I'll leave."  
The pale she-cat left with her tail signaling them now to attack. Lilda's lip culred into a snarel. Toph's tail lashed.

Kairi was fit to hunt and carry on. She looked around for Toph and Lilda. She padded to them.  
"You don't like you're hunting," she mewed, "Was Terra there?"  
"Yes..." Lilda growled.  
"Chill out, Lilda," Toph purred, "Terra's gone now."  
"That's good," Kairi added.  
"She was a while ago," Toph meowed.  
"She just stood there..." Lilda replied.  
"Terra didn't lend a paw on you? That's good," Kairi purred, "We should hunt, or you'll scare the prey. I expect good manners from both of you!"  
"Fine..." Lilda answered, twitching her ear.

Hawkpelt woke up by the sound of birds.  
'I can't go out...' she thought.  
"Still bored, Hawky?" Starfire purred.  
Hawkpelt remained scilent.  
'Star's doing her best to comfort me,' thought Hawkpelt, 'I did try to make the best of it...'  
"Look what we caught!"  
It was Lilda calling.  
"Here," Toph added, lending Hawkpelt a pidgen.  
"Thanks," Hawkpelt mewed.  
Toph purred.  
'Starfire deserves half the pidgen' Hawkpelt thought.  
"Here, Star," she meowed.  
"How thoughtful of you, Thank you," Starfire purred, "Toph is lucky to get the pidgen for you."  
Hawkpelt shared her pidgen with Starfire. Lilda and Toph stood outside.  
"What are we going to do about Terra?" Lilda asked.  
"I don't know," Toph answered, "If Hawk is in the medicine den, guess we have to take Kairi to the moonpool ourselves."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
(Written by: Ravenstar01)

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"Lilda, we have to go..." Toph mewed.  
"Coming! I'm coming!" Lilda called from the back of the camp. She twitched her tail in annoyance as Toph's voice rang out again.  
"Hurry up we have to get to moonpool before moonhigh!"  
Lilda grumbled under her breath cursing out the blind she-cat. She snorted and ran over to the camp entrance, Kairi and Toph sat there their tail tips twitching with impatience.  
"Let's go." She grunted, pushing past them.  
Kairi and Toph glanced at each other before running after her.  
"Hey! Wait up!"

Starfire yawned; she didn't know how long she had been stuck here, all she knew was she never wanted to see this place again. She looked around to see Katara and Angel scurrying from place to place; gathering herbs and sorting them, she guessed. She let out an un-amused sigh and stood up. Her fur was ruffled and moss was sticking up everywhere. She gaped at the sight of herself.  
"erg… I have been laying here too long." She grumbled.  
Starfire her soft thumps coming from behind, she turned her head a piece of her ruby red hair falling over her face.  
"Hey Star."  
It was Angel.  
"How are you doing?" She asked.  
Starfire blew the strand of hair out of her face, something she would see Toph doing most of the time.  
"I am okay. Thank you for asking, friend." She paused, searching for the right words, "I merely wish to know if I could journey to the outside of the den and sit in the sun for a short time."  
"Oh, of course you can!" Angel meowed.  
"Thank you!" Starfire purred, she ran toward the entrance, but she stopped right before heading out. She looked back toward the large she-cat behind her; she could see Angel looked a bit unhappy. "Umm… Perhaps you would like to join me?"  
Angel gave a small smile as she padded out with Starfire. They sat outside; Starfire lifting her head up to the sky, her eyes closed. Angel watched the peaceful she-cat, many things running through her sighed.  
"Starfire, is something wrong?" Angel mewed.  
Starfire's eyes widened, "huh? No! Nothing is wrong!"  
Angel narrowed her eyes, not believing her.  
"oh… I-... "she hesitated before continuing, "I have been having a bit of the 'home sick' feeling for a while." Starfire stammered.  
Angel blinked, "You miss the other Titans don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't worry Star you'll see them again." Angel gave her a comforting lick on her left ear before heading back into the medicine den. A few seconds after she had disappeared, her head popped out again, "Katara says you can sleep in your own nest tonight. You don't need to come back."  
"Thank you." Starfire replied, dipping her head.  
At the moment Angel disappeared again, Starfire realized she still had moss clinging to her fur.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
(Written by: AmHawk Edited by: Ravenstar01)  
Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

"Wisdomstar came to me," Toph mewed.  
"Well, what did she say?" Lilda asked.  
"We have to stick to Hawkpelt," Toph answered, "It was part of the omen."  
"Kairi needs to see if Powerstar or Couragestar will come to her," Lilda purred, "Let's be scilent."  
Toph nodded.  
Kairi crouched near the pool and closed her eyes. The tabby she-cat was soon asleep. Lilda watched as Kairi rested near the water. Toph holded Lilda with her tail. Soon Kairi was deep in her sleep. Lilda saw her taik lashing softly.  
"This must be another part of the omen," Toph mewed quietly.  
"How do you know that?" Lilda asked.  
"Doesn't matter," Toph answered, "I just knew, that's all."  
The blind she-cat licked her chest then stood still. Lilda closed her eyes, trying to get her vision cleared.

Hawkpelt saw Starfire padding to her nest. Still unable to leave, she was in the medicine den for three sunrises. Angel looked at Hawkpelt to check her tail. Katara was keeping guard for the night. Still laying in her nest, Hawkpelt curled up without making her tail worse. Angel told her to rest for a while longer.  
"You'll never guess what Starfire is thinking about," Angel purred.  
"You mean who," Hawkpelt added, "I'll never guess she'd be thinking of Robin."  
"That must be it," Angel mewed.  
"I know, she's home sick, and it can't be helpped," Hawkpelt replied, "I think we might have a plan. Where are Toph, Lilda and Kairi?"  
"They went to the moonpool to seak answers," Angel answered.

"Should we tell her?" Lilda asked.  
"Nah, let her figure out herself," Toph answered.  
Kairi woke up and got to her paws.  
"We should go," she mewed.  
The other two followed. When Toph took the lead, Lilda looked confused. She followed the blind she-cat. Toph holted them with her tail.  
"What is it?" Lilda asked.  
"You all are going to think I'm crazy, but there's a metal cat coming," Toph purred.  
"Metal cat?" Kairi added.  
"It must be Cyborg!" Toph added.  
"Who?" Kairi asked.  
"And Raven!" added Lilda.

"Ack! Who's there!" Katara hissed.  
"Hey, chill out," the green tom mewed.  
"Star, it's Beast Boy. Isn't he a friend of yours?" Katara asked.  
"Yes, he is!" Starfire answered.

"Uh oh..." Kairi mewed, "Shadows of Terra!"  
the five cats looked at them.  
"Oh man," Cyborg growled, "What are those?"  
"Heartless!" Kairi added. 


	12. Chapter 10(ending)

Author's Note:  
I am in need to finish Sacred Dreams on my own since Ravenstar01 isn't interested in it any longer. So here I go.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Hawkpelt scenced Beast Boy while she was on patrol. Lilda and Toph companied Kairi back to Camp with Cyborg and Raven close by them. Hawkpelt ran into Lilda.  
"Lilda, what are you doing here" she asked.  
"I would happen to come across those two here," Lilda mewed, "I think they know something about Terra."  
"Don't say that name!" Hawkpelt hissed, "I am awhare of her. I'm not sure if it's our imagenation or-"  
"Or her Heartless!" Kairi put in, "I've seen those events before! I knew when Sora mentioned Ansem and tried to defeat him."  
"Ansem?" Raven echoed.  
"We have all of his reports on the Heartless," Kairi added, "I think Tarra's Heartless wad born when Powerstar set her free."  
"You don't mean Powerstar didn't notice that was really her Heartless?" Lilda wailed.  
"Yes, and I think I have all of his report papers in my nest," Kairi purred.  
"How did she know it was her Heartless?" Toph asked.  
"I think Kairi experienced this crisis before," Lilda meowed, "She knew her friend Riku was processed by this fake Ansem and I don't know what happened to the real one. I think the real Terra is still trapped in the rock. Should we tell Angel?"  
"No, let her figure out herself," Hawkpelt added.

"See?" Kairi mewed, "These are the papers of Ansem's research on Heartless. I think you will understand what I'm talking about."  
Lilda read the papers and looked at the images. Hawkpelt red another paper with detailed words. Toph can't read since she's blind. Starfire came in the den.  
"What's going on?" asked the Tameraian she-cat.  
"Kairi knows about a crisis," Lilda answered, "She said that Terra you saw was really her Heartless!"  
"Terra's... Heartless?" Star echoed.  
"She does have a heart," Lilda added, "But that's not what she ment. I think in these papers will tell what Kairi ment in them."  
"Oh, so the real Terra is still gone..." Star sighed.  
"What Kairi read in the papers start to make sence," Toph mewed, "So the Terra we faced this moon was her Heartless!"  
"I think if we tell Angel, she won't be-"  
"Won't be what?"  
The two tailed cat came in the den.  
"What's with all those papers scattered in the den?" she asked.  
"Angel, the Terra we saw this moon was really her Heartless," Lilda added.  
"Her Heartless? Then the real Terra is still in that rock..."  
Katara heard about the current situation, so did the rest of the Titan cats.  
"A fake?" Robin asked with shock in his voice.  
"Yes," Star answered, "The real Terra is still trapped."  
"I can't believe I fell for that!" Beast Boy wailed, "Stupid me!"  
"I know it's crazy," Hawkpelt mewed, "but the fake one has to go."  
"We can use the hand," Lilda mewed, "Let's go!"

Hawkpelt took the path that leads to the Cave of Rememberance. Lilda and Toph followed her, so did Kairi, Katara, Starfire and Angel. The pathway seemed shiny and ti wasn't long when a light blond she-cat appeared.  
"I should of known!" Angel hissed.  
Hawkpelt pounced on the she-cat and delivered a death blow.  
"I told you it was her Heartless," Kairi mewed.  
Hawkpelt took the time to get rid of the body after that.

As the seven cats walk in the field, Hawkpelt was in the lead.  
"What do we do now?" Lilda asked.  
"We've got to return to our worlds," Katara answered.  
"So how are we suppose to do that?" Starfire asked.  
Hawkpelt saw a letter in front of her.  
"That's mother's seel!" Lilda wailed.  
"Queen Zelda?" Angel asked.  
"Yes, that's got to be her!" Lilda added, "Come on!"  
"Wait for us!" Kairi called out.  
Hawkpelt took the letter and ran with the other she-cats. Angel, Katara, Starfire and Toph followed her as well. What new adventure will await them?


End file.
